The Perfect Flower
by HamilsquadFan
Summary: This is an AU where everyone has different abilities, and some of them are totally random, while some make sense when you match them with the person's personality and stuff. Eventual treebros, rated T. And I hope you enjoy! I apologize in advance. (Paused for now)
1. Chapter 1

~~So for this story, Connor's perspective is always gonna be in second person, but Evan's will be in first. It might be confusing, but it's easier to write in first for Evan, since I basically _am_ Evan, like anxiety wise~~

Connor slowly exhaled as he looked up at the sky. It was a chilly day in October, and he was sitting in an orchard. He loved the orchard, even if it wasn't the prettiest sight. He had so many good memories here. In a way.

His only memories here were getting high, then falling asleep. But hey, the dreams were happy. That counts, right?

He smirked at his own thoughts. His eyes then flickered to the side, where some people were hanging out. He could hear their conversation.

Of course. It was about powers. Wasn't it always. Of course, Connor got the creepiest power there was.

He could control emotions, in a way. What they felt too. It was cool to him, but to other people it was just creepy. Weird. It made him a freak to everyone else. For example, he could make someone happy if they were sad. Or if he really wanted to, he could cut someone and make them feel as if it tickled. Not that he would or anything. But he could also feel other people's emotions if they were super intense.

Well, whatever. If they thought it was creepy, fuck them. Right?

Wrong. Sure, he could influence their emotions. But some of them have powers they could literally kill someone with. Several, actually.

Exhibit A, Jared Kleinman. He could summon flames. However hot, however big. Seriously. He once got so angry he created a wall of blue flames. He nearly killed someone then, but Jared was the one who had to go to the hospital. He was unconscious for almost a week.

Exhibit B, Hannah Williams. She is **the** most popular girl at school. She can also control metal, and has trouble with her emotions. She's basically a teenage Magneto.

Lastly, Exhibit C. Evan Hansen. He can control plants. Which is really cool. He can also 'talk' to them and whatnot, but I've never really known the full extent of his powers. He doesn't talk much, so we just assume he can control plants. I mean, come on, the kid always has flowers growing in his hair. But he could strangle someone with a vine if he just thought about it.

Connor was snapped from his thoughts about Evan when someone threw a rock near him. He whipped his head around to glare at the giggling kids.

Nope. They weren't worth it. Connor just stood up and walked out of the orchard. School started tomorrow. He didn't want to get in trouble already.

~~Time Skip, Evan's POV~~

I was careful as I walked through the halls. First day of school...yay? School was just stressful and did not help with my anxiety. Running into Jared certainly didn't help either.

Neither did Connor walking near us.

"Hey Connor! Love the new hairstyle, very school-shooter chic." Jared says when he spots Connor. I cringe and freeze up. It was probably clear I was internally panicking. A lot.

It went by so fast. Jared walked away laughing, and I awkwardly laughed. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment right there in the hall.

"You're the fucking freak!" Connor yells before shoving me. Hard.

I wince as my casted arm hits the floor first. Then I see leaves surrounding me, which only makes things worse. We weren't supposed to use our powers at school. I quickly scrambled to my feet, trying to clear away the leaves. _Aspen leaves. They mean fear._ I think as I shove them into my backpack. I glance up and see Connor, who was watching me. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and then he turned and left.

I didn't see him again until the end of the day, when I was finishing up my Dear Evan Hansen. A letter. For therapy. For a minute I thought I should mention Zoe...But she'll never notice me. I mean, come on. Who would? Besides me being the freaky flower boy, I'm not special. Or worth noticing.

So that's what I wrote instead.

~~Connor's POV~~

Connor walks into the computer lab and sighs. He needed to print something out, so he tried to do it quickly. He saw, someone else in there, but he didn't know who it was until he went to the printer. There he saw a paper there.

"Dear Evan Hansen?" He says quietly, picking it up. He looks around, and there he was. Evan was standing near a computer. Connor smiles softly to himself, then walks over.

"Hi. Is this yours" Connor asked, showing him the letter. "You're Evan Hansen, right?" Even though he totally knew.

"Oh y-yeah." Evan says. Connor felt a flare of panic. Huh. What did he write? He's panicking about me reading it. He gets distracted though.

"So, how'd you break your arm?" Connor asks. He felt more panic. Geez.

"F-Fell from a tree." Evan whispers.

"Oh, well...uh..." He reaches out his arm to give Evan the paper, but his eyes catch something. He pulls it back.

"H-Hey!" Evan says, trying to reach for the paper. Connor glances up at him.

"I wish what I said mattered to anyone." Connor reads of the paper. "But I'm just the flower boy, the freak. I'm not special. Or even worth noticing."

"I-I...C-Can I h-have th-that b-back please." Evan says quietly. Connor looks at him.

"Yeah. Sorry." Connor hands him the paper. "How'd you really break your arm?"

"I f-fell from a t-"

"I can tell when you lie, just so you know. You panic when you lie." Connor says.

Evan was about to answer, when someone else walked into the computer lab. He seemed to be...relieved? Connor turned around and it took everything in him to not get angry. He would normally. Maybe it's because Evan was there. Just him nearby makes him calmer for some reason.

"Hey acorn." Jared says, walking over. He glanced at the paper in Evan's hands. "What's that?"

"None of your business." Connor says. Evan was feeling extremely nervous, and it was obvious. Well, at least to Connor. Damn, this kid is either always nervous, panicking, or afraid of something.

"I didn't ask you, emo." Jared says, glaring at him. Connor glared right back.

"Stop it." Evan says, rolling his eyes. "Come on Jared, just back off. And Connor, you too."

"Seriously?" Jared asks, sounding very offended. "You're choosing this ass over me? Didn't he shove you earlier?!" Evan doesn't respond, so Jared scoffs and walks away.

"I'm sorry." Connor blurted out. "For earlier, I really am. I'm bad at controlling my anger."

"It's okay." Evan says. "D-don't worry about it."

"Um...No one's signed your cast." Connor says, looking at his arm.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"I'll sign it." Connor wonders if he has something to write with.

"Oh, oh, um, you don't have to." Evan says. Something flared in his stomach that Connor felt, but it wasn't really panic anymore.

"Do you have a sharpie?" Connor asks, Evan nods and hands him a sharpie. Connor smiles and takes it, then writes his name in all capital letters. Why not? He's pretty sure no one else is gonna sign it.

Evan looked at it when Connor was done. "Oh, thanks." He says.

"I have to...I have to go." Evan mumbles, shoving the letter into his backpack and walking away.

"Wow." A voice says from behind Connor. "You know, if you want to get him to like you, you have to be more...approachable."

Connor looked up to the ceiling and cursed silently. "Magnus, Hey. Funny seeing you around."

"Come on man, I thought we were friends." Magnus says, walking over and sitting down on the table in front of Connor.

"We were. That was before..." Connor took a deep breath in. "Forget it. Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to check out your new crush. Try and see if I can get him to fall in love with me first." Magnus says with a smirk.

"Why? So you can break his heart?" Connor asks.

"Exactly! So what do you like most about this kid?" Magnus asks.

"I mean, I really like his eyes. And he's just really cute, you know? The way he's always kind of nervous an-" Magnus interrupts him.

"I mean, he's got a nice ass too."

"Magnus!" Connor hisses.

"What?" Magnus asks innocently. "I'm just saying he has a nice ass."

"Well Stop it." Connor says, starting to walk away from Magnus.

"I'm gonna find him before you do, just so you know. I already have this plan formed. I'll date him, make it seem like I actually like him of course. I don't, by the way. He's not my type at all." Magnus says, following him.

"And then I'll put in a bad word about you. A lot, actually. Then I'll break his heart, and you'll never get a chance with him!" Magnus finishes happily. Connor clenches his jaw and balls his fists.

He wouldn't hit Magnus, he would get in a _lot_ more trouble. Magnus was his cousin. He's also the favorite of his siblings.

Connor exhaled slowly and walked out, but Magnus still followed him.

"Where do you think he went?" Magnus asks. Connor just shrugs, and Magnus sighs. He rolls his eyes, then walks away.

I miserably walked home. There was no way I could stop Magnus from hurting Evan. Magnus's power was basically mind control. He could make people do whatever he wanted, yet _I'm _the creepy one.

Fair, right?


	2. Chapter 2

(Evan's POV)

I laid back down in the grass and closed my eyes. I was in the deeper part of the woods, where there were lots of trees and plants. And then there's the rose bush I took care of. Once upon a time it was dead, and looked really sad. But now it had dark red roses with sharp thorns. I was sitting right next to it, actually. I reached up to touch one of the roses, when someone called my name. It startled me from the silence, and my hand jerked to the side.

_Owww._ I thought as I say up and looked around. One of the thorns had cut my finger. But I was more concerned about who was looking for me. In the deep part of the woods.

"Evan?" The voice called again. At first I thought it might be Jared, but it wasn't. It wasn't Connor either. I've...actually never seen this person before.

"Um, h-h-hi?" I say in a shaky voice. The person smiles and walks into the clearing where I was, and I saw what they looked like.

He was beautiful. He had bright blue eyes, and he was wearing eyeliner to bring more attention to them. And his hair was black with blue edges. I mean, he was just...wow.

"Hey." He says. "I'm Magnus."

"H-How d-do you know my name?" I ask uncertainly. "A-And how did you know I was here?"

Magnus just laughed a little, then he walked towards me. I took a step back.

"Stop moving." He orders. "And don't ask questions."

By this point I would have started running...But I don't know why I didn't. I just felt myself stop moving on the spot, and all the questions I wanted to ask disappeared in my mind.

"Good!" Magnus says, smiling. "It works on you too! I was worried for a moment."

I was about to ask what had worked, but I couldn't speak. "O-Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Now, would you like to go on a date with me?" Magnus asks, looking cheerful. "Say yes."

_No_ "Yes." I didn't know what was happening. The rest of the day was like a blur, I couldn't see straight. I was stuck with my wild thoughts, wondering what was going on. But I did what Magnus said anyway.

Wait. Magnus. Magnus Murphy. His powers...What were his powers?

_He could make people do what he wanted. Basic mind control. _I thought. It was later in the evening, and I was sitting on my bed.

Magnus had gone home after our date. It was...weird. I did the things he told me to do, even though I tried to tell myself not to.

It just didn't make sense. I thought people used their powers for good things, not this. Whatever 'this' is.

Or maybe it was all a dream. Maybe I'm dreaming right now. I mean, come on. There's no way that this could be real.

I sighed and laid down, pulling the blankets over my head. _This is dream. You'll wake up in the morning, and it'll just be the next day at school. Magnus never followed you, or told you to do things. He never controlled your brain or whatever._

Needless to say, it wasn't a dream. I got up and went to school, but Magnus was there. He ordered me to stay quiet, so I did. I wanted to say something, maybe even to Jared. But I just couldn't speak.

It was like that for the next few days. Magnus would be with me everywhere, and when I wanted to say something about it I couldn't. Connor tried talking to me several times, but it was always after Magnus told me to not talk. I wanted to talk to Connor for so long, and now I couldn't.

But it's bearable for the time being. Magnus would get tired of me eventually, right? That was before he found out Connor tried to talk to me though.

(**Magnus's POV, second person) (I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE[Also trigger warning for physical/emotional abuse]) Also, If Magnus's thoughts don't make sense, it's not on accident. He is a literal crazy person for no other reason then like, mental issues.**

Magnus was _pissed_. He couldn't believe Connor had tried to talk to Evan! Sure, it didn't work, but still! Magnus had tried to make Evan into the boyfriend he wanted him to be, ordering him around and making him do things. But he was getting tired of Evan. But this...this was insulting to him. What had Connor wanted to talk about with Evan, huh? Was he going to ask about us?!

Magnus walks out of Hannah's house and gets into his car. There was a party, and he had just finished talking to one of her 'followers'. They see everything, and had let Magnus know Connor had tried to confront Evan.

Magnus started the car. He had a few drinks, and was a bit drunk. But he didn't care. He was just...so angry. For some reason.

He didn't even like Evan. But he hated Connor, and Evan was his now! Connor knew that! Maybe Connor had tried to steal Evan from him. Yeah, maybe that was why.

And what if Evan wanted to be with Connor now?

No. Evan was his. _But how do I show that and make Connor back off?!_

Magnus couldn't think straight anymore, and he didn't know what he was doing. He went to Evan's house, and when he saw the freaked out boy he was angry again. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. _You know what? It's probably Evan's fault! He's probably conspiring with Connor or some shit! _Magnus thought. So then he did the only thing he could really do.

He hit Evan.

And he didn't feel guilty.

He felt...Satisfied. Somehow.

The rest of the night was a blur.

(Connor's POV, second)

Connor tapped his foot anxiously. It was third period, and Evan still wasn't here. He had tried to talk to Evan several times. But he wouldn't talk. Connor knew it had something to do with Magnus.

The bell rung, and Connor sprang up from his seat. That was it, he was going to find Evan. Or Magnus.

"Connor!" Someone called, and he whipped around. _Oh for fuck's sake._ Connor thought as Magnus walked closer to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Connor growls.

"Stay away from Evan. He won't talk to you, you know I won't let him." Magnus says with a smirk. "Oh, and uh, he won't be here today. He got, hm, how should I say this? Scraped up yesterday."

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Connor yelled.

"Oh nothing." Magnus says. "Nothing at all." He smirked again, then walked away. Connor clenched his fists, and then he was running.

_He barely knows you, Connor. _He thought when he was outside. _All he knows is whatever Magnus told him. And that you know about his letter._

Connor sighed and walked to the trees. He couldn't do anything. There was nothing _to_ do. He didn't know why he liked Evan so much. He always had, he just never found the courage to talk to him. And now he was worried. So much.

Connor leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, letting a tear fall. Maybe one day he'll find something inside him worthy enough for Evan. Or maybe at least talk to him again.

(Evan's POV)

My mom still hasn't come home. She probably will later. I'm glad she hasn't come yet. I wouldn't want her to see me like this.

After Magnus had come and...beaten me up...I curled up on the floor and stayed there until morning.

And then I went to take a shower, but I never did. I just stood there in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. My ugly, worthless reflection. I shook my head and sighed.

My eye was swollen. But other than that, nothing else on my face would look out of the ordinary. I would just need to wear long-sleeves and pants until the other bruises go away.

I started to feel lightheaded as I looked at the scratch on my arm. I had cut myself on accident I think, and now it was bleeding. I quickly grabbed something to cover it, then walked to my room.

So much for taking a shower.

**Thanks for reading guys! I know these chapters are a bit long, but they'll probably shorten out soon. Reviews are also always appreciated! (Make sure to check out my other fic if you haven't already :))**


	3. Smol note

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Hey guys! This is just a quick update. I'm gonna pause this story for now, and continue it later. My heart isn't really in this one as much as All Of The Stars, But I am going to start a new fic. So, Hamilton fans better get ready! I will finish this story in the near future, I'm just gonna take some time to focus on my other one. :]/span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

(my heart isn't really in this story, but I'm gonna try to continue it while writing two...three other stories that I'm gonna publish soon lol. More Hamilton fics)

(We're still in Evan's POV btw)

It kept happening. Magnus wouldn't be around me at school anymore, but he would always show up sooner or later.

Sometimes he would act nice, but most of the time he wasn't. He wasn't controlling me as much anymore, which was good. One day, for some reason, he told me he didn't care if I talked to other people anymore.

So that's why I'm at Jared's house, while he's questioning everything.

"Why haven't you been speaking to me? Why are you dating Magnus? And above all, why is he hurting you, and why are you not doing anything about it!?" Jared basically screams at me.

I sigh and look at him. He was sitting on his bed, and I was on the floor. "Magnus can make people do whatever he wants, remember? And he apparently liked the thought of him being able to hurt me. And he told me not to do anything about it, even though I want to. I just...can't."

"But you're talking to me, and I could do something about it! I could tell Connor! That guy is basically in love with you. He would kick Magnus's ass." Jared says.

"Then yes, tell Connor. Please. Just make sure I'm there with you so he doesn't think you're lying." I say. "I'm...I'm scared."

"Okay." Jared says after a few moments. "I'll risk getting punched for you."

I laugh a little. "I'm sure he won't punch you."

"I'm sure he will." Jared says. I shake my head a little, then look at my phone as it buzzed.

"I need to go." I say quietly, grabbing my phone and quickly texting back.

"If that's Magnus, then tell him I said he's a dick." Jared says. I look at him and stand up. _I don't think I could ever do that._

"He'd kill me. Literally."

"Okay, maybe don't tell him that. Just make sure you're at school tomorrow, and that you find me at lunch." Jared says. I nod and walk out the door.

Magnus wanted to 'hang out'. So that's where I was going.

(Magnus's POV, second person)

Magnus couldn't justify his actions, but he didn't really give a shit either. He _was _drunk or not in his right mind whenever he hurt Evan, but when he was sane he didn't regret it. So it became the norm for him. Whenever he would drink, which was actually quite often, he would call or text Evan. And then he would find a reason to be mad, and punish him. Magnus didn't even have to use his mind control for that, Evan just took it.

But sometimes it made Magnus even angrier when Evan wouldn't fight back. And yes, he had sever anger issues. He has always despised Connor too, and his sister. Maybe it was because his mother was always saying bad things about them, maybe not. Well, anyway.

I was angry at my father. I had messed up a test and he _hit _me over it. So I was reasonably pissed off. Which is why my mind went to "hurt Evan" mode.

So that's what Magnus did. Sure, it might have been cruel. But he was really bad at controlling his anger. He left Evan in the little clearing where he had followed him the first time. _He'll be fine._ Magnus thinks as he walks away.

(Evan's POV[I know I'm changing it a lot, forgive me.])

I sat next to the rose bush, carefully helping the flowers grow faster. Magnus had stomped away almost half an hour ago when I heard the soft sound of leaves crunching. I would usually jump up and try to get away before having to interact with someone, but I just felt too tired. _Isn't that one of the side effects of the new medicine they put you on?_ I asked myself as I watched the blooming roses.

"Evan? What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice immediately and looked up. I smiled a little. The person I have been dying to speak to all week.

"Hi Connor." I say. He quickly walked over and kneeled down next to me.

"What happened to you?" He asked. _My eye is swollen, isn't it? Something like that. Might as well tell him the truth, right? I'm a terrible liar. _I think as I weigh the consequences of lying versus telling the truth.

"Magnus." I decided to say. I guess he didn't need anything else, because his expression darkened as soon as I said his name.

"Let me guess." He says softly. "He's using his mind control shit, and you can't tell anyone?"

"Yeah." I say quietly, looking at him for a moment. I felt a flower grow in my hair and blushed a little.

Connor laughed and took the flower out of my hair. "What's this?" He asks.

"Oh! Um, that's a lily of the valley." I say. _They symbolize trust...and returning happiness. Wow. _I smile at the thought.

"It looks pretty." Connor says, admiring the flower. I glance over at the roses besides us. There were thornless blue ones hiding behind some yellows.

I nearly laughed at that. Flowers meaning love at first sight hiding behind those that mean friendship. Amazing, isn't it? How much flowers can represent real things?

"Alright, that's it." Connor says, still holding the flower. "What do I do about Magnus? I don't want him hurting you anymore, and it makes me really mad when I think about it."

"Me and Jared were planning on telling you about it tomorrow, and then we could have made a plan or something." I say.

"Yes. Jared. He can light things on fire right?"

"We are not going to light Magnus's ass on fire."

Connor laughs when I say this. "That's...not what I was going to say, but good thinking."

I turn red and look at the grass. I could feel my ears get hotter. "I bought that's what you were going to say."

"Well, anyway. I was thinking maybe we could just scare him or something. You could like, use vines or some shit. And I could make him feel scared." Connor says.

"I...don't think I can do that." I say quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really...that type of person? I don't think I could ever use my plants to _scare_ someone." I mumble.

"Hansen." Connor says, "Magnus _hurt you. _He deserves to be hurt too." His expression darkened again, like before.

"I just...I don't know." I sigh. "I hate him, but what if your plan backfires? I mean, what if he orders Jared to burn us alive or something?"

"I mean, it's always been my dream to be a roasted marshmallow but, woah. That was dark." Connor says, but he smiles.

I smile a little. "Too dark?"

(I'm _**sorry**_ I really am, but I am _**trash**_) "Perfect dark." Connor replies.

I laugh and look back at Connor. It felt...surprisingly good to laugh again. I saw him grin, then look at the roses.

"Why is there a yellow and blue one? All the others are red." He says, motioning to the blue hiding behind the yellow.

"Oh, yellow roses mean friendship. And blue ones mean love at first sight, most of the time." I say. "Most of my flowers grow depending on what I'm feeling, some just at random."

I see Connor's cheeks turn pink, and I felt a rising heat on mine too. _Well there goes our relationship. Great job,_

"Love at first sight, huh?" He says. "Do you believe in that?"

I shrug a little. "I mean, maybe. Maybe everyone has a soulmate or something. Maybe we just don't know it."

"Would you want to know your soulmate?" Connor asks.

"I think I already do. But I'm not really sure how to say it to them." I respond with that, hoping I'm not too obvious. I'm really bad at relationships, if you hadn't noticed. The first boyfriend I've ever had took control of me, and then hurt me. Go Evan!

"Well, they'd be lucky to have you as a soulmate." Connor says, smiling again.

"What about you? Do you think you know your soulmate?" I ask.

"Maybe. But then again, I don't even know if soulmates are real. But, no one does, right? It's all just some weird gray area of the universe." Connor lays back in the grass.

"Maybe someone has a power that tells them who people's soulmates are." I say, laying down besides him. The grass around my hands started to intertwine with my fingers.

"Maybe." Connor mumbles. But besides that he doesn't talk for a while. We just lay there in silence. I must have fallen asleep at one point, because when I opened my eyes Connor was gone.

I felt a small pang of sadness, and sat up. _It's dark out...Why did he leave me in the dark?_ That's when I finally noticed I wasn't alone. Someone was watching me from the shadows cast by the trees.

I felt a now-familiar sense of fear creeping up to me. I made a squeaky noise and quickly jumped to my feet.

I wanted to run, but something was holding me back. I've never felt the need to really _run_ before.

He started walking towards me, and the weight that was holding me down was gone. I fled, into the forest. I kept stumbling and tripping, and I felt like I couldn't see straight. I couldn't think straight either. My mind would go from running to thinking about turning around and talking to him. _He'll hurt me if I turn around, but what if he doesn't? _

I couldn't help but glance behind me. He was closer. Then I felt my foot slip, and I was falling. Spiraling into darkness, just hearing his voice echoing around me. I wanted it to stop. I needed it to stop. Why couldn't it just _stop?!_

"_Evan!_"


End file.
